


I have no where to go except hell

by Logman



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Minor Character Death, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logman/pseuds/Logman
Summary: Wilbur goes crazy thinking everyone is against him, wishing for death in someone else’s handsLast chance goes to schlatt, but he needs Wilbur more than l’manburg it’s self
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 84





	1. Run and never stop

Tommy running to my left with Niki on the right, being chased by assassins working for the new man of l’manburg; holding loaded cross bows and diamond swords. My thighs where cold and pinching in my jeans, face moist with tears and cheeks frozen from the wreaked November air hitting my face. 

I don’t know how long we’ve ran or how far, but we were safe. Hidden in the woods, dark. But safe. “Are you guys ok?” Niki asks after catching her breath, hands on her knees; slouched over. Tommy Collapsed but gives her a thumbs up. “Wil?” Slumped On a log, my mind clogged and Cloudy I tell myself it’s a fever dream, I’m sleeping. This isn’t real. “Wilbur?” 

“What!” I shout back, startling her and Tommy. Realizing my tone I apologize. My tone soft, and cracked. Niki sighs, rubbing my back trying to comfort me. We sat in silence, all trying to process the situation we where in at the moment. “You’re crying.” I wipe away the tears rolling down my face and hiccuped trying to suppress the noticeable sobs. I don’t respond, trying to keep myself together and burst out agin but it was a struggle not to, Tommy and Niki watching me crumble and asking stupid questions and pointing outs obvious. 

I cover my face with my hands trying to warm up my face a bit, I wasn’t prepared to lose the election and run out in my white tee and blue skinny jeans; the thought of putting on a trench coat and a scarf in a warm afternoon never crossed my mind. “I lost.” I whisper in my hands, muffled to the two. “I-I can’t believe..” sliding my hands across my face, wiping the tears into my skin, my arms shook and my legs trembled. I was still in shock, my whole life flashed before me. 

“Wilbur, it’s ok. We have each other!” Tommy cheered with a smile; he tried his best,he really did but this wasn’t something you should try to make positive. Niki understood Tommy’s attempt ,she tried her best also. “W-we don’t need ‘em! We can build a new town, our own town without Schlatt!” Pumping up a fist as she made her statement trying her best not to tear up. She seemed crushed faking a positive attitude. The sudden name drop of Schlatt made my stomach drop, the memory of the goat man up on stage; with a shit eating grin proposing the expel of Tommy and I. 

Tommy and Niki kept naming what they would do at this new town, the rules, the flag, the name; while I sat quiet trying to fight back the repressed feelings for the man, how we were friends. We got to watch each other grow into the men we were today. I watched him turn into a dictator bastard without batting an eye; was my fault he turned out this way? 

“We could build something better than l’manburg!” Niki pitches clenched hands with excitement, her face filled with determination. “Where would we build? And with what resources..” I ask filling the optimistic air with dread. She takes a minute to think. “Well do it here.” She scanned the woods.“We have all the resources we need here.” My face drops more, she already wants to move on from l’manburg like it was nothing to me. She and Tommy planning where to build. “We should have a gated community, with a moat surrounding the place!” Tommy suggests. “What about it being hidden? Like in the grounds or the trees.” 

“What about l’manburg! You’re already trying to move on like it didn’t matter? Like the people didn’t matter?!” I argue with the two; my face felt red with anger; I stood fast, fist clenched, jaw clenched. They stood stiff from the sudden burst, Tommy trembled at me; never use to me being angry, I was always the optimist in the group trying my best to keep everyone calm and collected. But this was my last straw. “What do you want us to do? We’re evicted!” Niki fought back. 

“I was evicted! Tommy was evicted, you came with us! You could walk back without death crawling down your neck!” Only Tommy and I were kicked but she felt obligated to come with us, leaving her privileges for what? “I left because I want to be with you dummy! Is it really my fault wanting us to be together?!” Silence became between us, thick and uncomfortable; We only heard the crickets and leaves shake in the trees. We always had different priorities, I don’t think I would ever leave my home for someone I’ve only known for three years. I guess I’m just selfish like that. Tommy hasn’t said anything, he looked down at his shoe slightly scrubbing the mud off the sides with his other shoe. He was nervous, and unsure who’s side he wanted to be on and it didn’t matter which side he wanted to go to, we were both wrong.

“I don’t want to go back.” She whispered. “I want to start something new.”


	2. A slow beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small hiccup building Pogtopia.

We started day 1, it was a slow start but it was coming along. We had many plans with the construction of our new home; the need of it being safe, Tommy wanted to make a moat surrounded the area; Niki wanted it to be hidden so we didn’t have any intruders come and find our new place of stay. We decided to do both. The entrance having a small hole in the wall coming down to our underground pathways with wooden steps making there way around. Passing the mine into our new. Also hidden. Town, within the bushes of the trees is our dark but homey burg. 

Everything was going smoothly with the three of us, with the few helps of Technoblade, dream, George and Sapnap. They helped but we didn’t know if we could trust them, they didn’t know either so they left with a ‘good luck’ before Techno left. I beged him to stay and help us Conquer and thrive. “Please we need you!” I say hands clenched together, shaking. His eyes sadden seeing me like this, he pondered leaving me on to my own deathly thoughts. He stood taller than me, but much but high enough to make me look up at him; feeling small in many ways. He sighed as his bulky shoulders straightened, he looked powerful as Schlatt; maybe even more, I always thought he could take him down with ease. “Wilbur, it hurts seeing a leader like this.” My hands drop, knowing what he’d decided and looking down at my brown shoes covered in the muck of the past work I’ve done. “I don’t understand. When I was in charge you where always there for me, but when I’m at my lowest. Trying to strive, you deny my ask? I thought we were friends!”

“I helped because you didn’t have a target over your head! I helped because I live in Manburg, how crazy are you to even hope I would help you overtake my home!” He tossed back, full stance with a puffing chest. His long pink braided hair slipping off his shoulder throughout the spat. My mind tossed and turned, fear taking over anger; I was afraid of the man, once a brother. Now an enemy? I couldn’t take the rejection any longer. My heart warm out of pity, I wanted this man gone. 

I tell him to leave, and never return. Turning back to the hidden, I see Tommy standing in shock and hurt. Holding himself, it must be so confusing for a little boy. I walked past the blond, motioning him to follow. He walks to Technoblade, asking him about Tubbo, I stopped to listen; worried about the kid that was left off what use to be mine. “They’re going fine, a good worker as always. Do you already miss them Tommy?” He crouched down to Tommy’s hight, eye to eye as he updated us. He furiously nods.

Niki comes by, surprise seeing the pig hybrid. “Oh I didn’t expect company.” Shrugging at her, leaning into a nearby tree; watching from afar. 

They talked about Tubbo for a minute or two, ending with a nod from techno and his exit on his dark horse. Tommy walked back with a neutral face, making me wonder ‘what did Techo say about Tubbo?’

“Well, it was nice the boys came by to help, right?” Niki asks, rubbing my back as a mother would. I nod, turning back to continue my stroll back to the hidden. They followed close behind. “What did you talk about with techno wil?” I hear the blond ask.

“Nothing. What about you Tommy? All I heard was the mention of Tubbo.” The blond stayed quiet. Looking over my shoulder seeing the two, Niki seemed as confused as I was; Tommy’s eyes avoided contract, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t think you’d take it well Wilbur.” I stop in my dead tracks, Tommy bumping into me. “What won’t I take well.”


	3. Apparitions of a Dead man

“I can’t believe that bastard!” Wilbur swears slamming his first into the wooden table he and Niki sat at, the drinks on the table shook from the impact of his first. Tommy told the news, and it wasn’t taken well as aspected. Wilbur was fuming with the constant cruel words told about the teen boy. Wilbur stomping away from Niki seeming to wonder off but stopped by said girl. “Come on Wilbur, you can’t just tell Tubbo off. We should try to see through their eyes! Come back and let’s talk about it.” Wilbur ignored her please continuing to leave, Tubbo was only a dirty traitor in his mind. Niki groans hating being ignored by the unreasonable, took it to the unlikely; and threw her diamond sword near Wilbur head sticking itself into the wood. 

He stopped midway trough the door, jumping back from the sudden attack. Holding his chest in shock, looking back with anger and fear. “What. Was. THAT?!” 

“You wouldn’t stop walking!” Niki argued back throwing her arms in the air while walking closer to the breath taken brunette, receiving her property. “Just, please listen.” She starts softly, taking hold of the taller man’s hands, bigger than hers, but felt so right to be. Her eyes looking up trying to meet the others, but was avoided; his eyes reserved on the hands twinned together. “I know these are hard times, and the world seems against you. But Tubbo is your brother, he loves you Wilbur. He will come back..”

A slight nod was the response Niki Needed. She smiles, stepping up on her toes giving Wilbur a kiss on his warm cheek and stepped out, letting him be on his own; and ponder. His mind went crazy being alone, he understood Nikki’s promise and even believed her but. Could he trust her? Could he trust Tommy? His younger brother was all the family he had with him, Techno got up and left to do his own thing; he wasn’t bad, wasn’t good either.. he just wanted. Freedom? Wilbur didn’t know what he wanted either. 

His mind ran off and around his friends and family. Walking around the cobble underground tavern, alone. Listening to the echo of his own steps, it was almost calming; he didn’t have to just listen to his own mind but the steps of his own, it was a pattern for him, bringing a shy smile to his face. Suddenly he didn’t feel alone. 

Patterns became distant, hushed but loud in Wilbur’s ears, it becomes louder to him. He stops in his tracts trying to listen. 

It was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. His eyes darted around, he was being watched, followed. Taunted. Unsheathing his sword, ready to fight whoever was spying on him. Stood alone, hand still on his Sword; turning around seeing nothing in his presence, he continued, paranoid. 

Walking slow, creating a unsteady pattern as the Cautious man glanced around. A new pattern twisted with his, more heavy and angry. Wilbur swung around rest with his sword. Who he faced made his blood cold and drain to his legs, he felt sick.

Stood infront of him was the one and only. Schlatt. He stood tall, still wearing that stupid smirk he showed evoking my citizenship to l’manburg. Dropping his sword Wilbur tries to back from the goat hybrid but his legs wouldn’t move with him; he was stuck like quicksand.

Schlatt stepped closer and closer, his expression never changing. Shoulders stood high with his hands clamped behind his back. Eyes on him, he could see the deprived Soul in his brown eyes.

Inching his way, Wilbur forces his body to move; resulting him to fall back, scurrying away from Schlatt cackling. Wilbur shook in fear, feeling cold and vulnerable. His back hit the wall, Schlatt took the opportunity to stomp his heavy boot onto the Defenseless man’s chest; his air shot out of his throat. Not being able to breath he tries to use the little strength he has gripping the tallers ankle; struggling to lift it off. Being laughed at didn't help.

“Look at you. Pathetic under my boot. I could crush you like a bug, and to think I went up against you! Ha! You couldn’t even protect Tommy, what makes you think you could lead a country?” His puts his weight on his leg holding Wilbur down. His vision going blurry from the loss of oxygen combined with the hot tears setting in his eyes rolling down his numb face. Everything blurred together, he couldn’t see straight, his sight draining; the last person he was going to see was Schlatts. Getting closer and closer. 

“You were holding them back from true greatness.”

“Wilbur!” A voice shouted his name close. Eyes shot open and sat up quick catching his breath with a shaky breath. Getting all his strength at one punching the presents closest to me. Wilburs fist caught Tubbo on his cheek bone, hard. He flew from the impact to the side, Tommy and Niki cry his name as the blond help with the injured boy. Wilbur looked around confused. Nikki’s eyes angered, Tubbo on the ground with Tommy hovering him.

“W-where did he go?” Wilbur questions himself stumbling on his feet.

“What hell is wrong with you?!” Tommy screams holding the smaller boy holding his cheek, crying.

Niki stood appalled at the sudden attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t do 3rd person that shit sucks


	4. News that hit harder than a punch to the nose

I tried to explain to them, but they looked at me like I was crazy. Tommy still held Tubbo in his arms, assisting the injury on his nose. “This isn’t the time for your nonsense!” Tommy yells, his full attention now on me; he was furious, blue eyes turned dark and his normally cheery face turns cold. ‘They’re all against me.’ 

My mind repeats itself. I start believing the dark meaning, feeling alone within the presence Of my friends. Backing away from the three, they wanted me gone ; gone for good they don’t need me. Niki watched me back away, concern washed over her pale face. “Wilbur?” She reaches out to comfort me, but I dogged her hand; backing away more until my back hit the cobble stairs that lead to the entrance of our home. “Don’t touch me! I-I need to go..” 

Making my way upwards throughout the cobble walls, Niki calls out to me but doesn’t make the attempt to follow; held back by Tommy. I made my way outside, caught in the middle of the woods where we made Pogtopia. 

_________  
Tommy pov  
_________

Gripping Nikki’s wrist holding her back from following Wilbur, she watched him make his way to the surface and slamming the door in his way out. I let go of her, knowing she wouldn’t go after him in the middle of the night. That’s just asking to be jumped. We sat in silence, not understanding what’s going on; non of us has anything to say. 

I continue to tend too Tubbo. His nose bloody and bruised, it was dark and deep; his nose was most likely broken. “How’s it feeling?” I ask moving the wrapped ice from his nose. Getting a good look at the bruise, it was swollen and the darkened injury changed lighter shades. I cringe at the sight, he didn’t deserve such a blow; his face was sadden but gave me a half assed smile. Tubbo trying to keep a big face for Niki and I broke me. “I’m ok, just.. numb?” He shrugs adverting his green eyes to the right, his eyes slowly turning watery; his breath hitches. His attempt didn’t work with me, I grip his upper arms pulling him into a tight hug; he hesitated to respond but he wraps his arms around my neck, hugging back just as tight.

“Why did he hit m-me?” Tubbo asks with a sob into my shoulder. My heart broke into pieces, seeing him like this was rare; he wasn’t much of a cryer but when he did. It never was as serious as the situation we were in now. I always had a answer for him, I knew How to make him feel better, but I had nothing to reassure him. I was just full of anger. “I don’t know what to say Tubbo.. I really don’t.” 

“We’re just as confused as you are.” Niki sits next to us two, rubbing Tubbos back. It really was a shock, it happened so fast. Tubbo showed up as a surprise; giving us the information provided from Schlatt and Quackity, he was our little spy. Niki and I were excited to show Wilbur, walking down the halls to find him on the ground; curled up in a ball shaking and whimpering. 

“Is he mad at me?” Tubbo asks, pulling away from the hug and placing the ice back. “Well, Techno came by and I asked him about you..” My words die down realizing my mistake of telling Wilbur what I was told. “Did you? Well, what did he say?” Explaining his exact words, and coming to terms that Techno shouldn’t be trusted as much as I use to. 

Techno left out so much information about Tubbo, I was told he was working with Schlatt as secretary; planning to do the opposite of what Tubbo told me. He was spying on Wilbur and I, taking in our plans for revolution and back stabbing us with no remorse; soon taking in the roll of Schlatt as president and throwing us into jail. I shouldn’t have listened, but being told your best friend was planning to betray you; you’d take it to heart. “Of course, techno just wants to Fuck with me just because wil and I were on opposite terms of government.” We sat in silence again. “Where do you think he went?” Niki question’s me, our eyes meet; tension thick between us. I had a theory where my brother could have went, but I keep it to myself. I wanted to go to bed, and tend my time with Tubbo. 

Shrugging, rubbing the back of my neck. I felt tense and uncomfortable, I stood up; popping my back in the process. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow yeah?” She nods in agreement

We took our separate ways, making my way holding Tubbo to my side bringing him to my room. He walks in, standing in the middle of the room looking around; seeming how he never came by until now, it was a new atmosphere from my old home with Wilbur. “You can lay down. I’ll get more ice.” Walking out to the kitchen.  
_________  
Tubbo POV  
_________

Tommy walks out giving me one last look over his shoulder, leaving me alone to do whatever I needed; I follow his instruction wanting to sit on his bed waiting. I watch my feet dangle off the edge, he told me to get comfortable but my aching nose made it difficult; The numbing from the ice faded replacing the calm with the worst, I’ve never felt this unbearable pain in my 17 years of life. 

I groan holding back tears from streaming again, I clenched my fist and bit my lip. I’ve never felt so much pain in one place of my body; hugging forward holding my face in agony, bouncing my leg trying to repress my mind to something else. “Okay I got some more ice and I found an apple if your- are you OK?” Tommys voice came behind, looking over my shoulder watching him come closer to my side, placing a warming hand onto my back the other occupied with the towel of ice. “It really hurts..” I whine sitting up, taking a look at the fruit he has brought me.

Tommy grips my wrist tearing away my hand from my covered nose, getting a glimpse of the blood dripping from my nose that I had to idea was there. His blue eyes widen, cursing under his breath grabbing a spare napkin holding it to the blood; trying his best not to put pressure onto my injury. I thank him softly and we sat in tense silence, us both sat on his unmade bed our feet dangling. I stare at my own shoes; having something to distract myself.

It seemed like minutes until Tommy finally spoke, he tells me I’m staying at his place until tomorrow. I didn’t mind at first but my thoughts finally reminded me of my position of Schlatts secretary, he’s going to wake up tomorrow, early as ever, and find that I wasn’t there for work. He could find out my plans with Tommy and Wilbur; he could kill them without hesitation or petty. He’s a scary man. 

“I cant stay here, I need to go home.” I get up fast feeling faint but continuing my way to his door. Tommy kept throwing questions but I blocked out his concerns my mind set not to get in trouble. I stopped in my tracts, a tight hand on my wrist holding me back, turning my head, getting a god look off Tommy’s annoyed facial. I know that me ignoring his concerns was rude, but also I know that he hates being ignored in general. “You can’t go out there tubbo, it’s dangerous.” He drops his grasp and motioned to his bed we were previously sitting on. 

“Lay down, get comfortable. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you..”

Hesitant to speak, I sat back down. He was right, I haven’t seen Tommy since the election; it was a bitter sweet goodbye for the both of us. Tommy sat next to me, limited space the bed gave us, it didn’t bother us at all; he rubbed my back before sliding into the sheets getting warm, looking up at me waiting for me to do the same. I follow his steps slipping off my dress shoes, blazer and tie; taking the space next to my friend. 

His back faced towards me, watching his shoulder move from his light breathing. I was left alone in my own mind, I was sleeping next to my best friend who I watched get exiled and couldn’t help him; working with the man who was behind my best friend being homeless, I know it’s for information against Schlatt, it just didn’t feel good.. 

“Hey, Tommy?” He hums in response.

“I’m sorry.” My eyes felt heavy and blurry as tears made there way into my vision falling down my checks. It seemed to catch Tommy’s attention, he looks over his shoulder in confusion only shocked to see me crying once again. “Hey, hey, it’s ok! Why are you crying?” He held me in his arms giving me a tight hug, I returned back the squeeze. “I really missed you.. I’m so sorry I-I should have done something.” 

“This isn’t your fault! Non Of this is, I miss you too, but we’ll come back. I promise!” Smiling into his shoulder, use to his optimism and passion. Tommy pulls away from the hug giving me a positive smile, his braces making me giggle softly. The air between the two was positive and light, which was ruined when I remembered what I came by to tell in the first place. 

“Schlatt’s tearing down the walls.” Bluntly saying. Quick to cover my mouth shocked by my own burst of news. 

His face drops also. “What.”


	5. Broken brothers

Wilbur ran through the dark and damp forest of trees, focused on his trail not needed a torch to illuminate his path. Feeling cold and ragged as he walked in the dark, mind raced between the apparition of the damned man that visited him, Tubbo the poor boy he swung at accidently; possibly breaking his nose and left without a sincere apology-And Niki, the last person he wished to disappoint but have done many of times. 

His eyes watered feeling weighted down and stumbled on his feet, almost falling but catching himself on the nearest tree; leaning against the coarse bark, banging his head against it, crying. Everything seemed to crash down onto the drained man, his actions hurting everyone that came into contact. His loved ones hated him. Tommy saw the worst of him many times, the exile seemed to be Wilbur's last. Tommy tried to help him, but got a glimpse at a man he once looked up to, fall apart like a burning building. His father, Philza, always saw the best out of his boys-He raised the three with love as a single father; taught them respect, love, and reason. 'he would be disappointed to see me now..' Wilbur thought to himself, pushing himself off, wiping away the tears streamed down his pale face. Then, there was Technoblade. 

The name of his twin brother made his anger crawl back into his body, muscles tense thinking about the pig hybrid. Wilbur continued on, no longer feeling regret and remorse, no, those feelings were backed up into a dark corner by his new emotions anger and haltered for his brother. 

A isolated wooden cabin came into view as Wilbur forward on, he sneers, now infront of the home belonged to the pig. He gripped onto the door knob twisting expecting it to open with ease, which instead it stays closed, locked. Wilbur huffed in frustration, knowing how forgetful his brother was, many times forgetting to lock the door. In a huff he notices a bright light seeping through the drapes of his kitchen window, he's home? Good. Backing up a step, kicking the door with all my might; it opened roughly, swinging back breaking a hinge that fell onto the floor. Striding in, smirking, feeling power strain through Wilbur's legs; ready to face his brother

Stood proud with his strength, chest puffed, hands clenched to his hips. 

A long strained sip broke the silence, so sudden it startled the Brit; head spun to the sound making contact with said hybrid, unbothered. “You have a key to my house ya know..” He grumbles into his mug, muffling his complaint. Wilburs shoulders that stood high, falls into annoyance, face drops with a huff. He expectations where too high, of course when he wanted to have a emotional/ powerful moment with his brother.. he had to be so monotonous. 

“I-I kicked down your door and that’s all you had to say? It’s of it’s hinges!” His attention was brought back to the poor wooden door that was hanging by a thread. The pink haired man shrugs, putting down his cup to the nearest platform and made his way past the fuming brunette; not giving him the reaction he so desired. “At this point.” The hybrid starts, pulling at his door. “I shouldn’t even have one ya know, I mean dream, Tommy and now you? It’s getting old.” Finally taking off the hinges, holding the door within his strong hands;Leaning it against the plain wall, staring it down rubbing the back of his neck. 

They stood in silence. Techno being inconsiderate of Wilburs presence, and said Brit fuming as he stared at the back of his brother.. who wasn’t wearing his bulky, protective armor. He was vulnerable. Wilbur unseating his sword, the unsettling sound of steel startled the unexpected, but wasn’t quick enough to defend himself; a point pricked at his back, nothing deep to bleed, but still threatening to the poor victim. 

“Listen to me techno and listen closely.” The hybrid stays mute, stiff and breathless. Wilbur leans close to his ear, breath warm against his sensitive ear. “I know you’re a righteous man, you fight for your own; a man of freedom and go against the upper class. Yes?” Techno now control of his own mind, unsure what to say. He never took anything seriously, but the situation he was currently in, with his brother not being in the right mind, holding a sharpen sword into his back; wasn’t the best time to be witty.

“When I ask you to help me, I don’t want your help with pogtropica no more. No I need you to make amends with me, after our plan is over and done; you won’t ever see me again; and you will bring great fear to the people in l’manburg! They’ll kneel in your presence, gift you gold, and good! Make you a king! That’s what you want.” Bringing down his sword, Wilbur clenched technos shoulder with toughness not giving him any chance to shove his taller brother off of him. The pig stood with stiff shoulders, in a conflict that made his head split in two. 

A sigh escapes the silent twin, giving in Wilburs deed. The Brit notices the weight from the man’s shoulders wore away as he looked over this bold shoulder, his red eyes still avoided the browns staring down at him. “If I help you.” Techno starts. “And we succeed with whatever your sick deed you want me to particulate; we split our ways, cut ties between the two of us. I never want to you again..” Wilbur gives a dry laugh, but agreed; sealing the deal with a rough handshake between the brothers.


End file.
